


I do need help

by Bokuroo_trash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt Kuroo, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, bokuto is a good bf, kuroo needs help, minor character injury, my poor baby, they have a little bath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokuroo_trash/pseuds/Bokuroo_trash
Summary: Kuroo hasn’t broken a bone until today and Bokuto has to take care of him. It’s just pure hurt/comfort because I truly live for a hurt Kuroo and supportive Bokuto.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 152





	I do need help

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii I haven’t written in ages because I’m an idiot and decided to take college classes for my senior year of high school

Kuroo prides himself on the strength of his bones. As common as it is Kuroo believes that since he hasn’t broken a bone he is somehow superior to the world.

Or at least that’s what bokuto thought went through Kuroo’s head. It wasn’t like Kuroo was actually super human or anything, he really just hadn’t broken a bone. 

Unlike his boyfriend, Bokuto has broken a lot of bones. Fingers, ankles, toes, teeth and his nose but only once. But breaking bones always hurts. You don’t really ever get use to the feel of ur body breaking.

That’s why Bokuto knew what to do in the situation that Kuroo had found himself in earlier today.

Kuroo and Bokuto play for the same team at their university, but Bokuto had just came off a ankle sprain so his coach was allowing Bokuto a 2 week resting period. 

Their team was playing a particularly ruthless team today and Bokuto had been watching from the stands rather than sitting on the side lines. He found it pointless to sit on the bench when he wasn’t playing. 

Instead Bokuto watched his boyfriend play. He had always admired kuroo’s skills in volleyball. He moved much more graceful that bokuto did, though Bokuto couldn’t say he liked what he was seeing today.

With each spike or even serve it seemed like Kuroo was the only one taking the beating. 

Kuroo isn’t necessarily a small man. He’s almost the same height as Bokuto and kuroo’s got a good amount of muscle on it. Not nearly as much as Bokuto though.

Everytime Kuroo went to block the ball it tipped him off balance and he’d either land on his back or stumble off to the side and let the ball through.

Bokuto could see the frustration on the ravens face as he got back up from the ground. 

This team was obviously better than theirs and Kuroo couldn’t stand that. 

Kuroo’s ears had been ringing the entire game. These guys played so dirty and they were cocky as hell. They kept saying things like “little guy” or “shrimpy” to him! Kuroo! Who would call Kuroo that? It’s obviously not true. Kuroo knew this himself but still found his blood boiling.

He could tell his team mates were mad too. They were starting to get sloppy.

It was the other teams serve, and as the ball flew strongly in Kuroo’s direction he felt something-no someone- push into his side and knock him off balance. 

In a split second the ball tapped off kuroo’s fingers knocking his balance off even further and he felt himself land awkwardly on his ankle before landing straight on his ass.

“Shit,” Bokuto gasped as he watched Kuroo from the stands. He didn’t dare say a word. 

‘Please get up’ Bokuto begged one his head. He knew immediately when Kuroo landed that something was going to be seriously wrong, but he hoped he was just worrying too much.

Kuroo felt the ringing in his ears getting louder and his body went numb. 

He knew he was in shock. His mouth was dropped open and he could feel his team staring at him in shock. 

He looked down at his ankle. It was twisted in a direction it shouldn’t and it was already turning a dark shade of purple. The more he looked at it the more pain started to surge though his entire body.

He gasped and grabbing his leg before falling on his side.

Bokuto’s heart dropped as he ran down the stair case and onto the floor, ignoring the burn in his own ankle. All fans in the stands remained quiet and the surrounding games stopped as the refs called whistle and nurses started to surround kuroo.

Security was holding Bokuto back and he had never felt so angry and hopeless before. The coach darted across the floor to let Bokuto onto the court.

Bokuto was at kuroo’s side in a heart beat.

“Hi, hey you ok,” Bokuto asked as he sat next to him on the court. 

His face looked somewhat calm for something so painful to have just happened. He looked scared as the coach helped him sit back up.

Bokuto mentally punched himself in the face for asking such a stupid question. Of course he wasn’t ok. The entire stadium was staring in shock, does it look like he’s ok Koutarou?

Kuroo turned slowly to look at Bokuto, his eyes were blood shot and his mouth was open. 

Bokuto knew he was about to cry.

Kuroo’s face scrunched up as tears started to fall and he grabbed the fabric on his jersey.

“It hurts really bad koutarou,” Kuroo started to cry.

Bokuto moved closer and grabbed his hand as the nurses gently looked at his ankle. Bokuto knew right away it was broken. He could feel kuroo’s body shake, so he squeezed his hand tighter. He thought back to when he broke his own ankle a little over a year ago. He remembers the pinching pain and how it sent cold sweats through his body. He also remembers feeling like he was going to throw up.

Bokuto’s stomach started to ache for Kuroo. He must’ve been in so much pain. He kissed the side of his head, brushing back his sweaty black hair.

“You’re gonna be alright sweetie,” Bokuto whispered, keeping his lips close to kuroo’s ear.

“This is not good, he is going to need to go straight to the hospital,” a nurse said.

Bokuto felt Kuroo tense. He took their coachs place and wrapped his arm tight around kuroo’s shoulders. Kuroo leaned his head in the crook of bokutos neck.

Kuroo had never been to the hospital before, and he really didn’t want to go. Only bad things happened at hospitals. 

The pain in kuroo’s ankle was excruciating. He felt like he was about to pass out. He couldn’t feel his arms and his ears continued to ring, fogging up any other sounds. 

He could barely hear what anyone was telling him. The nurses were asking questions, hopefully to Bokuto and not him. He kept his face in Bokuto’s neck and tried to focus all of his energy on not passing out.

Bokuto turned to glare daggers at the other team who, in bokutos opinion, seemed to not care one bit that Kuroo was hurt.

“Bokuto help me lift him,” the coach said.

Bokuto snapped out of his glared and nodded his head. A gurney appeared and Bokuto hadn’t even noticed.

The coach and Bokuto lifted Kuroo on to the gurney, though Bokuto probably could’ve done that himself. His hand remained on kuroo’s shoulder as he spoke to his coach. 

“I’ll take him to the hospital,” Bokuto nodded as he left with the nurses.

It was oddly worse to be the one who wasn’t hurt in this situation. 

Now Bokuto knew how Kuroo felt everytime Bokuto acted wrecklessly and broke something.

Kuroo didn’t need surgery, which was good, but they put him in a cast and Bokuto knew Kuroo hated it.

Bokuto sat at kuroo’s side, still gripping the weak boys hand tightly. 

They had put Kuroo on laughing gas, but it really had no effect on Kuroo. He wasn’t laughing giddily how Bokuto did when they gave him laughing gas, and he wasn’t smiling like an idiot.

Kuroo truly looked numb.

The drive home was quiet. Kuroo stared out the window watching how the sun sank into the Cloudy sky.

Kuroo felt so defeated. He felt like he could’ve played better or done something to prevent this from happening. He was also embarrassed that Bokuto had to see him so vulnerable, not that he hadn’t seen him like that before, during sex.

The two just weren’t the type to see each other like that normally. They’d had sappy sex before and that had lead to a lot of vulnerability on kuroo’s part, but that was sex. Kuroo hadn’t really even needed Bokuto in such a way. He felt weak in front of Bokuto today.

Bokuto wasn’t really sure what to say. He really hadn’t seen Kuroo like this before. He looked broken inside rather than out. 

It made Bokuto realize that they really hadn’t been through something like this. Sure Bokuto had broken things but it had never lead to this outcome. Usually Bokuto just grunted and laughed in pain. He hadn’t cried about it, though maybe he was just used to it. 

His eyes widened in realization. He hasn’t really ever seen Kuroo cry until today. 

The two were such a happy pair together, And hardly ever had something to be sad about. 

Bokuto pulled into the apartment complex and parked their car. He felt his hands start to sweat as he thought of what to say next.

He opened his mouth to speak but Kuroo opened the door and carefully scooted out of his seat.

He looked wobbly as he stood and Bokuto felt his heart begin to break. This was so unlike Kuroo.

Usually Kuroo was so strong, and independent. It was Kuroo who took care of Bokuto. 

Bokuto got out of the car. He felt awful staying silent the whole time.

“Are you okay?” Bokuto asked as both men stopped. Kuroo was leaning heavy on his crutches. 

“I can’t,” Kuroo said shakily. 

Bokuto looked forward and mentally punched himself in that face.

The stairs to their apartment. 

“Here I can show you how-“ Bokuto started but stopped as he looked at Kuroo.

His heart sunk. 

“Tetsurou, what’s wrong? Are you in pain,” he asked walking to be face to face with him.

Kuroo has started crying big, puppy dog tears. They dropped off his face, to the side walk leaving it wet.

Kuroo shook his head. He was so embarrassed. He looked so weak. He hated it.

Kuroo walked forward and used his crutches to push himself onto the next step, and the next and the next. 

Bokuto followed feeling helpless the whole way. Why isn’t Kuroo talking to him? He should be able to talk to his own boyfriend when he’s in pain.

When they reached the door, Bokuto took his keys out of his bag and unlocked the door.

Kuroo walked to the couch and sat on it. Bokuto followed, quickly setting his bag down at their front door.

He leaned into the comfort of the couch. The room was dark and quiet. He heard Kuroo shift away from him, scooting closer to the arm of the couch.

Bokuto scooted closer, “why’re you moving away from me Kuroo?” Bokuto asked mopingly.

It was hurting Bokuto that he was so clueless of what to do. He had been hurt so many times and Kuroo was always there with ice and pain killers, but it felt different when Kuroo was hurt. Kuroo was much more sad and it scared Bokuto. 

He worried that if he said anything he would hurt kuroo’s feelings or pride or something. 

He put his hand on kuroo’s thigh, silently trying to reassure Kuroo that he was okay and Bokuto was here to help.

Kuroo let out a stifled sigh, “I... I smell like sweat really bad,” Kuroo whispered. He thanked god that Bokuto hadn’t turned the light on.

Bokuto laughed and moved so he was next to Kuroo, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as he pulled him close. He hadn’t even noticed that Kuroo was drill in his volleyball jersey.

“Do you wanna go shower?” Bokuto asked softly.

“I can help you,” Bokuto added.

He felt Kuroo nod his head. This gave Bokuto a boost of confidence. 

Bokuto stood up and turned on the light. Kuroo still looked glum. He walked over to Kuroo and kissed his head.

“I’m gonna get the water running ok?” Bokuto said walking away.

Kuroo nodded his head and watched Bokuto leave. He really was grateful that Bokuto was here, but he wished he could do it all by himself.

Kuroo stood and grabbed his crutches. He wanted to grab clothes from their bedroom so he could change. That should’ve been an easy task. 

He walked passed the bathroom and watched as Bokuto felt the water and added bath salts and bubbles.

When Kuroo got back to the bathroom he set his clothes on the counter and leaned his crutches on it.

“Thank you,” Kuroo said waiting for Bokuto to leave. Surely he could do this much by himself.

“You sure your ok?” Bokuto asked. He felt guilty nagging but Kuroo looked like a ghost.

Kuroo nodded his head. 

Bokuto presses his lips to a thin line and walked out of the bathroom, shutting the door. He stayed close though, worried about his boyfriend.

Kuroo turned to look at himself in the mirror. He was really pale and he felt his stomach start to ache. He hadn’t eaten since last night because he was worried he would get sick at this mornings game if he ate breakfast.

He glanced at the clock. 

10:26pm

He hadn’t eaten all day, but he couldn’t really say he was hungry. Kuroo was just exhausted. He had been in the hospital all day and hadn’t wanted to eat or drink. 

He started pulling off his shirt, when he felt his balance tilt to the side of his bad leg. He found himself struggling to stand straight.

He tossed his shirt on the ground and grabbed the counter dizzily. The ringing in his ears was back, this time much louder. It was as if someone had put towels over his head and he couldn’t hear anything except his heads own ringing.

The raven looked at himself in the mirror as his eyes became tunneled. Everything around his was turning black as if he had tunnel vision.

He felt himself stumble back.

Kuroo vaguely remembers hearing the sound of something hitting the ground hard, and then It was dark.

Bokuto heard the sound from down the hall. He’d just left to make their bed.

The man rushed to the bathroom and swung open the door the find Kuroo laying flat on his back, eyes closed and his shirt off.

“Kuroo!” Bokuto said grabbing his boyfriend’s torso and pulling him close.

“Tetsurou,” Bokuto shook kuroo’s shoulder.

Kuroo’s eyes snapped open. What just happened he thought. Why was he on the ground?

He looked at Bokuto who looked terrified and turned slowly to see his crutches on the floor.

“Are you okay? Did you hit your head?” Bokuto asked feeling the top of kuroo’s head for any lumps or bumps. 

“What happened,” Kuroo asked weakly. His voice cracked and he felt pain burst through out his body. This was honestly the most embarrassing thing that’s happened to Kuroo.

“You fainted tetsu,” Bokuto said pulling Kuroo so his head was in his lap. Bokuto’s stomach had dropped straight to his ass. This was really bad. He hadn’t remembered any of his own injuries being this bad.

“I haven’t eaten,” Kuroo said tearing up. It sounded like Kuroo was asking Bokuto for food. He sounded so weak and he knew that he was hurting Bokuto by looking like this.

“Kuroo I’m sorry,” Bokuto said gliding his thumb against kuroo’s under eyes, “I totally forgot I’m so sorry,” Bokuto added. He truly felt like the worst boyfriend ever. Kuroo always helped him and gave him food and love and cuddles and kisses when he was hurt, but Bokuto could’nt even feed him.

Kuroo covered his eyes before tears started to fall down his face.

“I can’t do anything!” Kuroo yelled as he cried.

Bokuto jumped at the sudden noise and grabbed Kuroo tight. The larger male started to run his hand through his boyfriends hair, it still smelt like sweat, and it was a painful reminder that Bokuto was not taking care of his boyfriend properly.

Now he was confident. Bokuto just needed to do what he thought was right.

He continued to hug Kuroo and occasionally whispered encouraging words in his sobbing boyfriends ear. 

When kuroo’s tears had subsided to small hiccups, Bokuto tilted kuroo’s chin to face him.

“Tetsurou, I’m suppose to take care of you. So please let me help you,” Bokuto said softly, rubbing circles into kuroo’s shoulder. 

“It’s embarassing,” Kuroo said as more tears fell.

“I’m your boyfriend Tetsu, I’m the only one you can be this vulnerable around. You need to trust me. I’m not going to run away when you need me,” Bokuto said. His heart felt a small flutter as he said this. Usually it was Kuroo who said the right things at the right time.

Kuroo sat still for a second, Bokuto assumed he was thinking it over in his head.

“I need help,” kuroo’s answered weakly.

Bokuto nodded his head and sat Kuroo upright.

He pulled Kuroo up with ease and sat him down on the toilet seat. He slowly knelt beside Kuroo and pulled at the hem of his shorts, slowly tugging them off.

Kuroo’s face was bright red. How embarrassing, he thought, but he was really grateful Bokuto has helping him.

Next Bokuto pulled over the plastic bag he had left for Kuroo and wrapped it around his cast.

Kuroo looked up at Bokuto. He looked surprisingly mature at the moment. It was such a huge contrast from how it usually was. Usually Kuroo was the one to take care of Bokuto.

Bokuto pulled off his shirt and wrapped an arm around kuroo’s back and behind his legs lifting him up.

“You okay?” Bokuto asked softly, almost as if he was scared he would break Kuroo if he spoke any louder.

Kuroo nodded his head. His face felt like it was on fire. This was so girly of Kuroo. Bokuto hadn’t ever lifted him like this before, and Kuroo honestly had no idea he could.

Bokuto gently placed Kuroo in the bathtub. He silently guided kuroo’s hurt ankle to be propped up on the side of the bath. It was a good thing Kuroo was tall enough to reach it.

Bokuto shrugged off his jeans and boxers.

“W-what are you doing,” Kuroo asked in shock. He felt himself growing smaller if possible.

“I’m coming to help, now scooch,” Bokuto said stepping into the tub with Kuroo. 

Bokuto stretched both his legs on either side of Kuroo and pulled his boyfriend closer to his chest.

He began scooping warm water with his hand on to kuroo’s shoulders, chest and arms. He felt the tension in kuroo’s body start to leave as he leaned into Bokuto’s hold. Bokuto ran his wet hands through kuroo’s hair and Kuroo let out a tiny moan of contentment.

Bokuto smiled. It must’ve felt like heaven to have his hair played with after such a long day. He tried thinking back to the last time they did something like this.

Probably when they first started dating and they were both black out drunk after one of their first college parties. 

Bokuto remembered holding kuroo tightly as they made out in the bathtub. He remember the look of kuroo’s face. It was much more devious and sexy than it was at the moment.

Kuroo’s face right now was vulnerable, much more needy. He looked as if he really needed Bokuto here, like if Bokuto wasn’t sitting in this tub he’d turn straight to air.

Bokuto grabbed the shampoo from side of the bath and began massaging it into kuroo’s long hair that had fallen from its natural bedhead state. Kuroo leaned his head back so that he was leaning it on Bokuto’s strong shoulder, and closed his eyes.

Bokuto kissed kuroo’s exposed neck, before leaning his chin on kuroo’s small shoulders.

Bokuto began looking around their bathroom. 

Bokuto and kuroo’s razors they use to shave sat next to each other, neatly tucked near the toothbrushes. Kuroo had always organized them in the morning and left little notes for Bokuto to see when he had early morning classes. 

Next his eyes drifted to the bathroom door. It was wide open. There was really no need to keep the door there. They hardly ever shut it. Bokuto thought back to all the times he peaked into the shower to kiss Kuroo good bye for either school, practice or volleyball. Not once did Kuroo ever bitch about the invasion of privacy.

Bokuto ran more water through kuroo’s hair, rinsing out the bubbles of shampoo that remained. 

Kuroo had such a huge impact on Bokuto’s life, to the point that Bokuto wouldn’t really be Bokuto without Kuroo. 

Bokuto ran another spash of water on kuroo’s hair, slicking it back so his forehead was exposed.

He turned the ravens head to look at him.

Beautiful, brown orbs met his. Kuroo’s gaze was always warm, always welcoming and always comforting. Bokuto wondered if his was doing the same for Kuroo. 

Bokuto leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. Only softly, not wanting to push himself on to Kuroo too much.

When he pulled back, Kuroo was smiling softly at him. Bokuto watches as his face grew a little red and Kuroo pushed his face back into Bokuto’s neck.

Bokuto let out a small, content sigh, before grabbing the conditioner and body wash so they could finish their bath.

Kuroo hadn’t noticed that he fell asleep. He wasn’t really sure if he even did, but somehow Kuroo was dressed in his favorite pair of pajama pants and one of Bokuto’s tshirts, and he was laying in their bed.

Kuroo groggily turned his head to Bokuto’s side of the bed, only to find it empty.

He sat up slowly and peered at the clock on his night stand

11:43pm

Where was Bokuto?

Kuroo wanted to get up, but soon he heard footsteps walking to their room.

“Ah good your awake,” Bokuto smiled as he opened the door.

He was carrying a tray of food that Kuroo hoped was for him. His stomach growled, and he remembered he still hadn’t eaten.

Bokuto set down the tray and crawled to his side of the bed, grabbing the remote on the night stand.

“I cooked you favorite soup, and I brought your favorite croissants to dip in it,” Bokuto said as he pulled the blanket under him.

He looked up at Kuroo who was sitting up and smiling at him.

“Wha-“ Bokuto started.

“I love you,” Kuroo said petting Bokuto’s freshly washed hair.

“I love you too,” Bokuto smiled, moving even closer to his boyfriend.

“Thank you for taking care of me,” Kuroo said quietly as he sipped At his soup. 

“Of course,” Bokuto said putting a hand on kuroo’s thigh, “that’s what I’m here for.”

Kuroo finished his meal quickly and his stomach finally felt at ease.

He leaned down into the covers of their bed and moved close to Bokuto.

Bokuto wrapped his long, strong arm around kuroo’s shoulders and Kuroo turned on his side so he could hug his boyfriend.

Bokuto watched as his boyfriends eyes started to slowly blink shut as he fell asleep.

He kissed his boyfriends head and rubbed circles into kuroo’s back, and Kuroo let him. It was okay to be vulnerable in front of Bokuto he decided. He realized that Bokuto would always help him when he needed him to. 

Because Bokuto loves Him.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I got my inspo of Kuroo fainted from when I got my wisdom teeth removed and didn’t eat for the whole day so I fainted and fell in my bath tub :)


End file.
